heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is the main protagonist of the eponymous three-part video game series. Attributes and History Ty is a Thylacine (a marsupial nicknamed the "Tasmanian Tiger", now thought to be extinct) who has considerable skill with the various boomerangs he wields throughout his adventures. Like his species, he also has a knack for biting which he often uses as an offense against enemies. Often, this entails combatting the villainous cassowary Boss Cassand his frill lizard underlings. In addition to being a skilled fighter, Ty is also a loyal person who will do what he can for his friends and allies. He is also a devoted boyfriend to Shazza, a dingo who affectionately refers to him as "Possum". In the second and third games, Ty is a member of Bush Rescue, a group organized to aid residents of the region and combat against Boss Cass' schemes. For the most part, Ty lives in Burramudgee, a town in a fictional Australian region called Southern Rivers. He was raised by Bilbies (small blue Animal Heroes that live underground) and mentored somewhat by a cockatoo named Maurie. Following the events of the first game, he is accompanied by his family who operate boomerang shops that provide Ty with more weaponry. There are also times when he participates in car/cart races in order to accomplish some heroic goals, such as winning a race in the third game so as to convince Maurie to rejoin Bush Rescue. He also sometimes pilots mechas referred to as "Bunyips" to take out some enemies. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger While playing with some Bilbie friends, Ty stumbles into a hole where he encounters the Bunyip Elder, a mysterious spirit-beast entity from the Dreaming (an otherworld where his kind reside). The Bunyip Elder informs Ty that his parents, among many other Thylacines, were entrapped in the Dreaming during one of Boss Cass' attempts to rid the planet of all mammals. The Bunyip Elder also warns Ty of Boss Cass' latest intention to reopen the portal and try again, using five Talismans. Ty is then tasked to seek out these Talismans and stop Cass from completing this scheme. Julius, a koala scientist and ally, creates a machine that will seek out the Talismans when powered by a sufficient number of Thunder Eggs Ty must find. As they progress, Boss Cass discovers Ty's acts against his attempted domination scheme and sends out his top henchman, another Thylacine/Tasmanian tiger named Sly. With Ty's efforts, Sly fails to stop him on several occasions and during their final fight, Ty saves Sly from falling into a lava pit. It is then revealed that Sly is, in fact, Ty's brother who was raised by Boss Cass to believe that his parents had abandoned him. Once Sly finds out the truth of Boss Cass' involvement, he aids Ty in destroying Boss Cass' final weapon. With the Talismans in hand, Ty opens the portal and allows the Thylacines to return, reuniting with his parents. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue In the newly-formed Bush Rescue, Ty, along with Shazza and Sly, help residents of the area and combat against Cass' next attempt to pursue domination. This time, the evil cassowary attempts it through a program of utilizing warm-blooded residents' bloods to enpower a group of "Uber-Frills" to act as his army, all while claiming diplomatic immunity in his own made-up nation of Cassopolis. Ty sets out to stop him, also having to fight his Thorny Devil lizard henchwoman Fluffy (who Ty briefly encountered and fought in the first game). Ty confronts Cass in a volcano and while Cass utilizes a massive nanobot-based machine to fight, triumphs over his foe. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan In the Dreaming, the Bunyip Elder trains Ty and Shazza and requests their help in disposing of Quinkan (demonic shadow beasts reminescent of the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts). After doing so, Ty and Shazza return through the portal to home but are separated by an unexpected Quinkan. Ty arrives six months afterwards, seeing Burramudgee in total devastation under the rampage of Quinkan and zombified frill lizards. After reuniting the members of Bush Rescue, he sets out to rescue a kidnapped Shazza-only to be approached by Fluffy who tells him that he'll need her help in finding his girlfriend. Unfortunately, this means having to work with/for Boss Cass who says he might know where Shazza is. After working with Cass and completing other objectives, Ty finds Shazza in the grasp of Dragonquin, a draconian Quinkan. He defeats it and rescues Shazza who then informs him that the Quinkan are readying for the arrival of their master, the Quinking. They consult an expert who tells them to gather the materials for the Shadowrang, a darkness-specialty boomerang that is the only thing that can take down Quinking. Eventually acquiring it, Ty confronts the Quinking but both are at an impasse until Boss Cass interferes with a laser intending to kill both Ty and the Quinking. Fluffy, having had a change of heart over this time due to Ty's friendship, takes the hit, keeping Ty from dying and killing the Quinking. Fluffy is commemorated as a hero while Cass is locked away. Category:Characters Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Video game characters Category:Tigers Category:Cats Category:Leaders Category:Guardians Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Protectors